Meet the Jack of all Merc's
by KoronoKenji
Summary: Salem ordered Tyrian to kill every living Arc in Remnant but one got away. He was few inches from death until he was rescued by a group of mercenary. Now with his new name and the training he receives from them, He'll avenge his family death but for now, he'll be enjoying his time at Vale. Hey, vengeance is not only on his mind. (A TF2 crossover) (Previous chapter are being redux)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Beta by :Roach10302**

* * *

Beacon tower, Ozpin and Glynda were just discussing the new students applying for this semester until a man wearing a mask and dressed in a sharp Red suit appeared out of nowhere.

"Forgive me for popping in here unannounced." He said as he drops a strange device on the floor. Both of them were shocked. Glynda was about to attack the stranger but Ozpin stops her.

"And how can I help you, sir…" Ozpin trailed off.

"You don't need to know my name, but my colleagues and I want you to enroll someone into your program." Spy said.

"And what do you think we'll let you do that," Glynda said.

Spy pulled out a folder from his suit jacket and tossed it on Ozpin's desk. Ozpin picks it up and takes a look at it. Ozpin's eyes widened, the folder contained every secret he had.

"Oh, and I believe this is your's." He said as he tosses a notebook to Glynda.

She catches it and notices that the notebook was her personal journal. Her face turned red from embarrassment.

"You two probably want to know how I got those, don't you?" he asks. They nodded.

"Well, I got it from him." He tosses another folder on his desk. Ozpin takes a look at the folder.

"So is this the boy you want to enroll to my academy?" He asks as he points to a photo of Jaune.

Spy nodded. "I would like to know why his name is classified."

"Because the Queen sees him a threat," Spy said. Both of their eyes widen. "She thinks she got rid of him and we want to keep it that way."

"I see," Ozpin said. "May I ask why she sees him a threat?" he asks.

"No," Spy simply responds.

They glared at each other for what seemed like hours when in actuality it was mere seconds. "Very well, but what do I call him? I can't enroll him without a name." Ozpin said.

"For now you may call him Johnathan A. Redmann." Spy responds.

"Ok, and why do you want him to attend in my school?" Ozpin asks.

"I want him to have some friends in his age group and your academy is the best option for him. Not too strict and not too laid back." Spy responds.

"I see, thank you for the com-" " And he has befriended some of your students." Spy cut him off.

"Oh…Very well, I'll let him into my school but let me talk to him and the people who are involved in his training. I would like to know them better." Ozpin said.

Spy glared at him for a minute then sighed. "Very well, I'll send you the date and coordinates." He said as he steps on the device that he dropped earlier.

"Au revoir," He said with a smirk as he disappears then the device explode.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Glynda asks.

"Yes, I like to know them better and if they could be a possible ally," Ozpin respond. "Plus, I would like to know more about Mr. Redmann." He said as he looked at Jaune's file.

* * *

At an unknown location, Spy returned to base.

"Hey Spy," He turns to see the Blu Scout walking up to him. "Soooo, how did it go? Is Jaune going to Beacon?" He asks.

"Not quite, he requested to interview him and everyone who is involved with him." Spy responds.

"Even Pyro," Scout said as he points at Pyro who is clicking a flip light open and closed. Spy just glares back at him. "Right, dumb questions, so…umm… did you tell the kid that he'll be going to Beacon?"

"I thought you the one who going to tell him?" Spy asks.

"Going to tell me what?" Jaune asks as he enters the room. "Hey Pyro," He said as he waves at Pyro.

"Mmmph mph-mph," Pyro waves back at him.

"Hey buddy, guess what? You are going to Beacon." Scout said.

"Oh…Wait, what?!" Jaune shout. "I thought I'm not allowed to go anywhere."

"Buddy, you been accepting missions for 6 years and you go out drinking with Demo," Scout said.

"Plus, you broke into Beacon." Spy said.

"I just did that to get information about the man who killed my family," Jaune said.

"Oh, then explain this." Spy said as he slams some photos of Jaune hanging out with other

students. Jaune didn't say anything.

"Do you think we wouldn't know that you been sneaking out behind our back." He said.

Jaune sighed.

"Ok, so how we're going to do this? Do I use my real name or use an alias?" He asks

Before anyone could say anything, the door burst wide open. "Don't worry private, we already have taken care of it." Soldier said as he slams a poorly written list of names. "For now on you will be known as Johnathan A. Redmann." He said.

Jaune wasn't sure if he's ok with but he just shrugs it off. "Ok, so what now? I'm leaving now or-"

"Not quite, he requested to talk to everyone." Spy said.

"Even Pyro!?" Jaune said. Spy just glared at him.

"Gentlemen, get some rest. We have an interview to prepare for tomorrow." Spy said.

And with those words, the mercs disbanded to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

 **End**

 **Thank you guys for reading**

 **and thank Roach10302 for Beta this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - the interviews 1pt. how we meet, plays and other stuff.**

 **Beta by Roach10302,**

* * *

A few days later,

"Are you sure we're in the right place Oz?" Qrow asks as he looks at the old wood mill. "It looks like someone's been murdered here."

"Looks like someone has," Glynda said as she points out a Fang corpse and the shovel embedded in the head.

"Oh, you're here already." Spy said.

They glare at him. "My apologies, we have our ways of dealing with our intruders." He explains. They all look at him confused.

"Hey! The room is ready." Scout shouted.

"Excellent, now shall we proceed." Spy said.

"How can we be sure that you're not going to murder us once we get in?" Qrow sarcastically asks.

"If we wanted to kill you guys, you'd be dead already." Scout jokingly respond. Spy smacked him on the back of the head.

* * *

[First interview – Spy]

Ozpin sits facing Spy while Glynda and Qrow stand next to Ozpin. "I didn't get your name last time we meet," Ozpin said.

"And you never will." Spy responds.

"Oh, I see…and what about the boy? Would you mind tell me how you met him?" Ozpin asks.

"Very well, it was winter. Scout, Pyro, and I were heading back from a mission…"

(Flashback)

The three mercenaries trudged through the snow to get back to base until Pyro suddenly ran in the other direction.

"Hey Pyro, Where's your going? Home is this way." Scout said he follows Pyro. Spy follows soon after.

"MMPH MPH-MPH!" Pyro yelled.

"Alright, we're coming, we're coming. Sheesh, what got you so worked up abou…" Scout was shocked to see Pyro holding a pale unconscious child. They both immediately ran toward them.

"Let me take a look." Spy said as he checks for his pulse. "The boy is still alive. Scout," Spy called.

"On it," Scout responds as he picks up the boy and ran as fast as he could.

Spy saw the discarded weapon and picked it up. "Is this his?" He asks. Pyro nodded.

"Wait, I know this emblem." He said then passes the weapon to Pyro. "Head back to the base while I'll go to investigate." He said. Pyro nodded and walk off.

A few hours later, Spy saw a burnt out house with over twenty scattered corpses.

"Heeeey kid, Come out and play." Someone said in a creepy tone.

Spy hides and focuses on the guy creeping around. 'Tyrian, what he's doing here? Did the queen send him here?' Spy thought to himself.

Spy disguised himself as the kid from earlier pulls out the dead ringer and runs to get Tyrian's attention. He heard a maniacal laughter from behind. Then a stab in the back. Tyrian maniacally laughed as he left the dead body on the ground. "Thank you, Engi." As Tyrian walked out of sight, Spy reappeared behind a tree. "I won't have you this victory Salem. I'll make sure you'll pay." He said as he heads back to regroup with the rest of his team his team.

(Flashback ends)

Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow were shocked. "Ok, how did you fake his death and live?" Qrow asks.

"With this," Spy shows them a Dead Ringer. "It allows me to leave a fake corpse. This is an upgraded version of it. Instead of revealing it's was me, it keeps its disguise." He explains.

"I see, can I have a loo-" "No" Spy cut Ozpin off.

"No, I can't discuss other information about Mr. Redmann and our equipment, so why don't we discuss the other reason you came here?" Spy said with a smirk.

"Since you probably know my other motive, let's discuss it," Ozpin responds. They talk for a few minutes

* * *

[Next interview- Scout]

"Hey, what's up?" Scout greets them as he sits down and rests his feets on top of the table. "So, how we're going to do this?" he asks.

"I'm going to asks a few question and you'll answer it honestly," Ozpin responds.

"Ok, asks away," Scout said.

"Alright then, can you tell me about the boy? Your colleague told us how you met him but we would like to know what happened to him right after that." Ozpin said.

Scout put his feet down and looks at Ozpin seriously. "Ok, I'll tell you where he left off."

(Flashback – Scout P.O.V)

I kept running as fast as I could. can't let this kid die in my arms. I kick the door wide opened. I see doc jump up from his chair in shock.

"Doc, I need your help!" I yelled while I still holding the kid in my arms.

"Bring him here quickly!" Medic said. I put the kid down

"Ok, now leave. I need to do this alone." He said, so I nodded and left his clinic. A few hours later, doc walks out the med bay.

"Another successful procedure," He said confidently.

"Oh thank God," I said in relief. But as soon as he wakes up, he is really depressed and distant with everyone. He just sits in his room alone. I don't know how can we warm up to him, but we didn't give up on him. Every day I walk up to his room and try to cheer him up by playing catch or other things I could think off. A few weeks later, I'm playing baseball with him.

"Alright kid, keep an eye on the ball," I said as I prepare to pitch while the kid passionless getting ready to swing. "Pyro are you ready?" I ask.

Pyro give me a thumb up. I throw the first pitch. "Mmph mph," Pyro said. It's was a strike. The kid is not even trying.

"Come on, puts some muscle into it," I said. The kid's eye twitches a little bit. 'Finally, he showed some emotion.' I thought to myself then I throw the second pitch. He swings but miss. Now he tightens his grip on the bat. As I throw the final pitch, he swings as hard as he can. Then it's a hit. He sends the ball flying and it's the first time I see him smile. At that day forward, he had been trying to warm up to us and soon after he becomes like a family to us.

(Flashback end.)

"He's really a good kid and getting him into your school is good for him," Scout said. Ozpin and Glynda seemed too agreed with him.

"So you think he'll have a bright future if he gets in Beacon, don't you?" Qrow asks.

"No," Scout calmly responds. "I mean, there may be some bad people he might get involved with or after he graduates, he might end up to be a drunken bastard or something." He said as he looks at Qrow. Qrow just shrugs it off.

* * *

[Next interview- Medic]

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ludwig, it is a pleasure to finally meet you ." Medic formally greets him.

"Oh, and I forgot to give you this." He passes a folder to Ozpin. "It is his medical record. I'm the medic of the group, so if you have any question on health come to me."

Ozpin reads Jaune's medical records and is shocked on what is on his medical record.

"May I ask if I'm reading this correctly? He died three times during an operation." He asks.

"Well Ja, there were some incidents that happened during his operation. But I'm pretty good at reviving people from the dead." Medic said.

They couldn't believe what they heard.

Ozpin continues to read the medical record. "And you give him an unnecessary heart and eye implant." He asks.

"Ja, but I neither forced nor tricked him into having those implants," Medic responded.

Ozpin couldn't believe in what he doing to a child. Medic continues explaining Jaune's medical records for a time.

* * *

 **End**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **I have one question for you guys;**

 **-Who main Pyro?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 – the interview 2pt. he can craft, he can shot, and he can fight.**

 **Still no Beta...**

* * *

[Interview – Engineer]

"Howdy, my name is Dell Conagher, I'm the engineer of this team and it's a pleasure to meet you, folks." Engineer greets them as he shakes their hand.

"Likewise, please have a sit," Ozpin said. Engineer sits down. "Now, I like to know your time with as he grew up."

"Well, as he worming up to us, I taught him how to craft a weapon and I try to have him an interest in engineering. I'm really proud of him in how he quickly a learn four years lesson in six months."

(Flashback)

Jaune was tinkering with something. Engineer walk up to him. "Hey there partner, what's you got there?" Engineer asks.

"Oh, hey Engi, it's just a new weapon for Heavy," Jaune respond.

"Really, can I that a look?" Engineer asks.

"Sure," Jaune responds as he shows him the weapon.

"Nice," Engineer said as he looks at the weapon.

A few moments later, Heavy is chasing after Scout. "Eat my dust fatty!" Scout jokingly shout as he eating heavy's sandwich.

"Get back here coward!" Heavy angrily yell.

"Hey Heavy," Jaune called him. Heavy turn and look at him. "Catch," He said as he throws a pair of gauntlets. "It has a grappling function. Try it." He said. Heavy grins at him.

A few minutes later, Scout casually walking until he bumps into Heavy. "Shit!" He said as run away from him but suddenly something pulls him back. Then Heavy grab him by the throat as he read to punch him. "Not the face, not the face, not the face!" Scout pleads but Heavy punch him anyway.

(Flashback - end)

Engineer chuckles a little. "He even upgraded his own robotic hand."

"That's very impressive. But what do you mean he owns robotic hand?" Ozpin asks.

"Oh, he lost his right hand in one of his mission." Engineer responds.

"And how did he lose his hand?" Qrow asks.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Engineer responds angrily as he looks at Qrow. Qrow was shocked.

"Wait, are you sure it's was Raven?" Qrow asks.

"According to Heavy description, yes, she and her group of bandits attack them during his first mission." Engineer responds.

"Do you mind if you can tell me about his first mission?" Ozpin asks.

"I think its better if Heavy or the kid told you about it." Engineer responds.

"So be it," Ozpin said then they talk for an hour.

* * *

[Interview – Sniper]

"G'day mate! I'm here for the interview you requested." Sniper greets them as he sits down.

"It's a please to meet you Mr…" Ozpin trail off.

"Mundy," Sniper responds.

"Ok, , would you mind tell me about your time with ?" Ozpin asks.

"Right, there's a few thin' I could say about our ankle biter. He is polite, efficient, and can adapt to any situation he gets in." Sniper responds then he smiles a little. "I remember his first time he shot a gun. He misses every shot, but now he can kill three mongrels with one bullet."

"Wait, how did he kill someone with one bullet? Is his target doesn't having an aura or something?" Qrow asks.

"With this," Sniper shows them a bullet then tosses it to Ozpin. "It can penetrate aura," Sniper explains.

Their eyes widen. "What!? How that even possible? Who made this bullet?" Glynda asks.

"It's was him." Sniper calmly responds.

"Wait, that kid made this?" Qrow asks. Sniper nodded.

"You can ask him if you want," Sniper said.

* * *

[Interview – Demoman]

Demoman is drunk and they notice it as he wobbles in the room. "Heeeeey, *hic* sorry *hic* I'm a bit *hic* DRUNK!" He yelled as he slams his hand on the table and drinks a bottle of whiskey.

'Oh boy, there's another one.' Glynda thought to herself.

After Demoman finish his drink, he starts talking but Ozpin and Glynda couldn't understand him. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that," Ozpin said.

"I'm hmm mmm hmm hm hmmmm." Demo said.

"I'm sorry; I can't understand what you are saying," Ozpin said.

"He said he'll just tell you straight." Qrow translate.

"Wait, you can understand him?" Glynda asks. A few second later, she realizes it was a dumb question.

"Ok, just tell me whatever you want to tell me as long it related to ," Ozpin said.

Demoman start talking while Qrow listen. "Ok, he said that he teaches the kid how to use traditional weapons and invites him to drink if he was free." Qrow translate.

"Wait, is still a minor right?" Ozpin asks. Demo nodded.

* * *

[Interview – Heavy]

Heavy just calmly walk in then sits. "Hello professor, I'm here for the interview," Heavy said.

"Yes, thank you for taking your time Mr…" Ozpin trail off.

"No need, just asks the question about the boy and I'll answer," Heavy said.

"Very well, one of your colleagues told us that you and Mr. Taylor encounter Raven Branwen. Would you mind shine some light on it?" Ozpin asks.

"Very well, it's the boy first mission. It was supposed to be a simple transport mission until we were ambushed by her group of bandits."

(Flashback – Heavy P.O.V)

We were surrounded by bandits.

"Ok, there are five bandits and just two for us, great." The kid said sarcastically as he holds the package tighter.

"You take care of those puny men while I take care of this woman," I order him. He nodded then charge at them. "And you!" I said as I pointed at Raven. "You are dead!" I shout as I pull out my Sasha as her barrel begins to spins.

Raven chuckles a little. "Are you sure?" She taunts as she dodges every bullet firing at her. "Because the way I look at it." She said as she getting close. "It's another way around." She said as she cut Sasha.

"SASHA!" I angrily yelled then she cut across my chest. "Aaaaaaah!" I yelled in pain.

"HEAVY!" The boy yelled. I look at him. He seems to struggle with something but I can't make out of it as I slowly losing consciousness. A moment later, I woke up and saw four dead bandits and the package. I get up and pick it up then saw a trail of blood. I follow the trail and saw him leaning against a tree. As a get closer, his right hand was gone. He saw breathing heavily. "Is she gone?" He asks.

"Yes, you did a good job," I respond.

(Flashback end)

"After we finish the mission, he goes to Medic then asks Engineer to make him a robotic hand for him. And the all I could say. If you want to hear to rest of the story, you have to hear it from him." Heavy said.

"Very well, but are you sure it was Raven who attacks you?" Ozpin asks.

"Yes, I am sure it was her." Heavy response.

"Are you 100% sure?" Qrow asks.

Heavy gets up. "I'm 100% sure it was her," he said in a threatening tone.

"Settle down, we are not here to fight. Let's all calm down and take a seat." Ozpin said. Heavy nodded and get back to his seat while Qrow shrug and lean against the wall. after that, they just talk for an hour.

* * *

 **End**

 **Thank for reading.**

 **If anyone wants to beta read the next chapter, please PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – the interview 3pt. Umm….I guess that it.**

* * *

[Interveiw – Soldier]

Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow were calmly waiting until the door violently opened. "Good day sir and madam, I'm here for the interview that you're requested!" Soldier yelled.

"Yes, thank you, mister…" Ozpin trail off.

"Its mister Jane Doe to you sir," Soldier said as he slams his hands on the table. "And I'm telling you that young private is the best mercenary that ever lives." He said as he points his finger at Ozpin.

(Flashback – Soldier P.O.V)

It's was a cold and snowy night. We receive a call from General Ironwood. An Atlas Specialist was captured by the White Fang. He requested our specialties to rescue that specialist from the White Fang.

We arrive at the known location in 1800 hour, Young private and Spy were infiltrating from the back of the building.

"Alright guy, we're in." Young private radios in.

Sniper and Engineer provide cover fire from afar.

"Ok mate, I see four guards at the front gate." Sniper radios in.

Scout, Demoman, and Pyro are waiting at the near side of the building to flank our enemy.

"Anytime now lad," Demoman impatiently radio in.

I smirk as aim at the gate. "Alright men, ATTACK!" I shout as I fire at the gate. Heavy, Medic, and I attack the front to draw them out. The White Fang came out and open fire at us, Scout, Demoman, and Pyro flank them with no mercy.

Meanwhile, inside of the building, young private and Spy are sneaking their way to instruct the hostage. They disguise themselves as White fang member. They were casually walk up to the guards watching the specialist and took them down.

"Ok, I'll watch the door while you free her." Spy order him.

Private nodded then walk into the room. He walks up to the hostage but as he trying to free her, she tried to fight back. "Hey, we're not the bad guy here. Ironwood sends us here." Young private said as he removes the duct tape from her mouth. "You're Winter Schnee right?"

"Yes, but why did he send you guys?" Winter asks.

"I have no fucking clue." Private respond. "But we're here now, so do you have any idea where your weapon is?" he asks.

"Yes, they just place it over there, on top of the table," Winter respond.

"Really, those guys are eighter an idiot or just lazy. Did they know do not to leave your hostage weapon in the same room with the hostage." Private said as he picks up her weapon as she gets up. "Anyway, here you go." He passes her weapon to her.

"Thank you, so what the plan and do you have any backup?" Winter asks. Then they heard a loud explosion.

"Yeah, that probably them and we do have a plan. Is eighter A. exit were we came or B. join the fight." Private respond. "So what would it be?" he asks.

Meanwhile at the front line,

"Fallback men, there's too many of them," I said as we strategically retreat. I saw those White fangs smirking as they think they are winning until Engineer's sentry and Sniper cover us. Then they were attacked from behind. We take care every single one of them.

"Well done gentlemen, now let's head to the extraction point." Spy said as he backstabs the last remaining enemy.

(Flashback end)

"And that's how we rescue Winter Schnee form those filthy terrorists also known as the White Fang." Soldier said as he slams the table with his right arm.

"I see, do you mind if I call someone to confirm your story?" Ozpin asks.

"Oh…umm…ok." Soldier responds.

Ozpin picks up his scroll and calls Ironwood. "Hello James, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour but there is something I like to confirm." A few minute later, Ironwood confirms soldier statement.

* * *

[Interveiw – Pyro, and Jaune]

Two people walk in the room. Both of them take a sit.

"Hi, I'm Johnathan A. Taylor and this is Pyro." "Mmph mph," Pyro wave at them. "And we here for the interview," Jaune said.

"Ok, why two come here in pairs?" Qrow asks.

"Mmph mph-mph mmmph mph," Pyro said.

"He said 'he's here to translate whatever I'm going to say.' And no, he won't the mask off." Jaune explain.

"Oh, very well, who want to go first?" Ozpin asks. Pyro raises his hand. "Ok , would you mind tell me about your time with ?" Pyro looks at Jaune for a second then looks at Ozpin.

"Mmmph mph mmph mph mmph," Pyro said.

"Pyro, I can't translate that. You can tell them anything but that." Jaune said as his face turn a shade of red. The three look at them confused.

Pyro think for a moment. "Mmph mmmph mph mmph?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess you can tell them that," Jaune said.

(Flashback)

Somewhere in Vacuo, at a raider base, their base is like a town surrounded by a huge wall. The raiders were just preparing for their next raid until they heard music out of the wall.

['Fox On The Run by Sweet' play in the background]

"Hey guys, do you have that?" One of the raiders asks.

"Yeah, its sound like it's come from the-"He was cut off when an RV burst through the wall.

"What the Fuc-"He was cut off with an arrow to the face by Sniper.

Then Scout jumps out off the RV and bonk someone in the face.

At the center of the base, the leader of the raider radios in. "Hey, what the hell is going on there?" He angrily asks.

"Boss, we are under attack! They just burst through the wall and-"The radio was cut off.

"What the fuck is going on!" he angrily yelled. Then he heard a loud banging on the door. "Who is it?" He angrily asks but he just continues banging the door. "Whoever out there better back the fuck off or else." He angrily yelled then the banging stop. "Ha, you're not so tough, aren't you." He said. He walks up to the door and tries to open it but the door won't barge. "What the fuck?" He shoves the door harder. "What the fuck is going on?" He slams the door hurting his elbow. He falls to the floor then feels a heat from the door. At the other side of the door, the door was barricaded and the whole place was set on fire as Pyro casually walk away while a little blonde kid running around holding to flamethrower and burning everything and everyone on his way. Pyro laugh as he joins him burning the place down.

The little kid roars as he chases after a group of raiders are running away from him while some hiding in the room. They scream as Pyro axing the door. A few hours later, the four of them watch the raider base burn and hear some of the raider screaming in pain.

"That what you get from flipping a finger to a kid!" Scout yelled.

"MMPH MMMMPH!"

"YEAH! That what you get for showing me that, even so, I still don't know what it means." the little kid shouts.

"Alright, you have your fun. Let's go." Sniper said.

(Flashback end)

"And that's how we burn down a raider's base," Jaune said. The three of them were shocked.

"Mph mmph mph mmmph. Mph mmmph mph mmph mph?" Pyro asks.

"Yeah, I can take it from here," Jaune respond. Pyro left the room, only leaving Jaune alone with them. "So do you have any more question?" he asks.

"Yeah, I got one, what other fuck up things they taught you?" Qrow asks.

"Ok look, I know they are a bit extreme but they are good people. Spy taught me how to be a gentleman, Scout and Pyro cheer me up whenever a feel down, Medic taught me medical stuff, Engi taught how to play the guitar, Soldier taught me military discipline, Heavy teach me how to box, Sniper taught me how to hunt, and Demo…umm…well he take me drinking." Jaune said.

"I see, now tell me why do you want to go Beacon?" Ozpin asks.

"Well, I already befriend some of your students there and if I'm one of your students, you can keep an eye on me," Jaune respond.

"You bring a valid point there, . But do you really want to be a huntsman?" Ozpin asks.

Jaune looks down. "Actually, I always want to be a hero just like my father and my great-grandfather. They are both Huntsman and my father used to tell me a story about their adventure. Even now I still remember the story he told me." He wipes his tears. "Yeah, I want to be a huntsman to avenge my family and to make sure that no one will experience what I been through."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing back those hurtful memories, ," Ozpin said.

"Its fine, I still have some good memories to keep me going," Jaune respond.

"It's been good talking with you, . I'll be happy to welcome you to Beacon" Ozpin said as he reaches out to shake his hand. "Now, do you have any question?" he asks.

Jaune reaches his hand. "You know my real name, don't you?" He asks with a smile as he shakes his hand.

"Yes, anything else you like to know?" Ozpin asks.

"Yeah, I saw an initial written with a big heart on your diary with a J.I., is J.I. stand for James Ironwood?" Jaune asks with a smirk as he looks at Glynda.

Glynda is blushing while Qrow and Ozpin are trying not to laugh. "I-it's was a long time ago, I don't have a crush on him anymore." She said.

"So it is him," Jaune said. Glynda uses her semblance a toss Jaune out of the room.

Jaune is laid down on the floor next to Spy leaning on the wall. "What did I tell you?" Spy asks.

"Never tease a woman about her crush," he responds as he gets up.

"And what did you do?"

"I tease her about her crush." Spy smack him in the shoulder.

* * *

 **End**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Still looking for a Beta**

 **Please my grammar sucks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 – Party before school.**

 **Beta by Roach10302**

* * *

At Junior's club, Scout, Heavy, Demoman, and Jaune are celebrating that Jaune is going to Beacon. Heavy and Scout are dancing on the dance floor while Demo and Jaune are drinking at the bar.

"Drink up lad, you won't be drinking tomorrow." Demo said.

Jaune takes a gulp of rum. "Thanks for bringing me out here. I'm really nervous about going to Beacon."

"Nervous," Demo laugh. "You shouldn't be nervous, lad, you been there before."

"Yeah, but this is different. Back then I can go in and out easily, now I'll be staying there for the

whole school year." Jaune responds then he took another drink as he notices a blonde girl

interrogating the club owner. He just shrugs it off and continues drinking until he saw a photo of Raven on her scroll. He choked on his drink.

"Hey," She called him. Jaune looks around then point at himself. "Yes you, you know something, don't you? where is she?" Now she's interrogating him.

"Whoa there umm…" Jaune trails off.

"Yang,"

"Right, Yang, I don't know where she is. I only met her once and that it." Jaune responds.

She steps closer. "You're lying, you know something, so tell me what you know or else." She threatens him.

Jaune is sweating nervously. 'Ok Jaune thinks, you been this type of situation before and why her name sound so familiar.' He thought to himself. she steps even closer. "Umm guys, a little help over here."

"You got it, kid." Scout shout. He runs to the DJ and knocks him out and changes the song.

[Surrernder – CheapTrick]

"Scout, you're not helping. I'm about to get my butt kick over here!" Jaune angrily shouts.

"What, I thought it would be funny." Scout respond.

He sighs and looks back at Yang. "Look, I don't want any trouble. I have a big day tomorrow and-" she didn't listen as she throws a punch at him. He dodges it. "Whoa, hey, I'm not done talking!" she didn't listen as she throws a punch at him again. She keeps throwing punches at him as he dodging it. "Please, I can't afford to get in trouble right now." He pleaded as he keeps dodging as he dodges into the rhythm. "Fine, if you want to dance, let's dance." He said as he dodges her attack while dancing.

"If you tell me where she is then I'll stop," Yang said as she continues attacking him but he keeps dodging it. She gets annoyed. "Are you really gonna dance your way out of this?" She angrily asks.

"Maybe," He responds as he dances to the dancefloor while dodging her attack.

"Look," he dodges her punch.

"I," he dodges her punch again.

"Don't," he parries her punch.

"Know," he parries her punch again.

"Where she is," he ducks her punch then sweep kick her coz and catch her.

"But we believe that she may be here in Vale and that all we know. So please can we stop this already?" He said as he holds her.

"Fine," She responds as she looks at him. "Umm, you can let go now."

Jaune just notices how close his face to her. "Oh, umm…sorry," He awkwardly said as he let go of her. Then they notice that they were surrounded by men wearing black suits followed by the owner. "Oh come on, can I just go drinking without the fighting the owner and his men!"

The DJ gets up and tries to attack Scout but he dodges it and slams his face into the board causing another song to play.

[ Sky – Electric Light Orchestra]

"Oh well, if I'm going to get in trouble, I better go all the way," Jaune said as he gets ready to fight.

"Hey, leave some for me," Yang said as she also gets ready to fight.

"Get them," Junior orders his men to charge at them without noticing a chair flying toward him, knocking him out. Heavy smirked to see he hit his target. One of the men tries to sneak up on him but Heavy immediately grabs his arm and used him as a weapon and beat up the other guy charging at him.

Demo was drinking while slam one of the men head at the bar until one of them knock his drink out of his hand. Demo knocks the light out of him and grabs his weapon then charge at them. Scout is busy beating up the DJ while Yang and Jaune taking care of every single one of them at the dancefloor.

Then two girls walk into the dance floor. "Melanie, who are they?" Miltia asks

"I don't know, Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson," Melanie responds.

"Ok, looks like we got ourselves a double date." Yang jokingly said.

"Well, I'm up to some fun," Jaune responds. The twins charge at them. Jaune is fighting Melanie while Yang fights Miltia.

"Miss me," Jaune said as he dodges her attack. "Miss me again," he said as ducked under her attack. "Oops, I didn't mean to see that." He said as he blocks her kick accidentally saw her panties.

Melanie is now angry as she rapidly attacks Jaune. He wasn't able to block it as he receives her attack full blown causing him to get knocked back a few feets.

"Have enough,?" She said. Jaune just smirked as he taunts her to come closer. She rushes toward him and tries to kick him but he dodges it and he punches her with his robotic hand across the dancefloor.

"Whew, hey, do you need some hel-"He saw Yang punch Miltia out. "Never mind,"

Then Junior walks in. "You two are going to pay for this." He said as he pointed his bazooka at them.

"So, do you need some help beating up this one?" Jaune asks.

"Nan, you can sit this one out," Yang responds.

"Oh, well ok then," Jaune said as he shrugs. "Good luck," he said as he walks off of the dancefloor.

"Ha, I don't need luck," Yang responds.

"I was referring to him," Jaune said as he sits next to Heavy.

"You're not going to help her?" Heavy asks.

"Nan, she's got this," Jaune responds as they watch Yang fighting the owner. Then the atmosphere changed when Junior pulls out some of Yang's hair. "Oh shit," he said as Yang's eyes turn red and destroy the club, tossing Junior out of the club unconscious. Yang jumps out after him while they still inside the club.

"Wow, she really did a number in here," Scout said as he gets up from the rubble.

"Yeah, she's a ton of fun," Jaune said as he dusts the debris off of him.

"Too bad you won't be seeing her again," Heavy said as he gets up and helps Demo up.

"Actually, I'll be seeing her tomorrow at Beacon," Jaune said.

"Wow, really," Scout said.

"Yeah, I just remembered that there was a Yang Xiao Long on the first year list," Jaune explain. "We should get out of here before the cop gets here."

* * *

 **End**

 **Thank you guys for reading**

 **and thank you for your honest review.**


	6. Now its a chapter

**Chapter 5 – Welcome to Beacon**

 **"Speak"**

 **'Thought'**

 **Beta by Roach10302**

* * *

At the airship heading to Beacon, Jaune took some pills for his motion sickness while looking at Raven's file on his scroll.

"So she's Yang biological mother," Jaune said to himself as he reads Raven connection with Yang. "Wow, mother of the year." He sarcastically said as he read Raven relationship with Yang then his scroll vibrated. "Hello, Miss Goodwitch, what's to be a pro-"

" **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SEND HERE!?** " Glynda angrily yelled into the scroll.

"Just my weapons," Jaune calmly respond. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because **THERE'S A SEVERED ARM IN HERE!** " Glynda angrily yelled.

"Oh that, Scout give it to me as a gift." Jaune calmly respond. "And if you see a black box with a red tape on it, **DON'T OPEN IT.** "

There was a long sigh on the scroll. "Fine, is there anything else you like to add?" Glynda asks.

"Nah, I'm good," Jaune responded.

* * *

A few hours later, in Beacon's courtyard, Jaune was just walking, minding his own business until he heard a loud explosion. He goes and checks on it.

"Welcome to Beacon I guess," Ruby said in a sad tone while she sits on the ground.

"Need a hand there?" Jaune said as he reaches for her hand.

Ruby looks at him. "Umm…thanks," she awkwardly said as she grabs his hand.

Jaune helps her up. "Did you really just blow up?"

A few explanations later,

"Sound like an accident to me," Jaune said he continues walking.

"Right, then she hasn't given me a chance to make up for her," Ruby said as she continues walking beside him.

"Don't worry, just give her some time to cool down then you'll get your chance to make it up to her. So cheer up Crater face." Jaune said.

"Please don't call me that," Ruby said.

"Sorry, I haven't got your name and that only come up on my mind." Jaune apologize.

"Oh right, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose,"

"Jau-nathan, Johnathan A. Redmann," Jaune said. 'Man, that was close.' He thought to himself. "But you can call me John."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, John," Ruby said as they continue walking. "So I got this," She shows off her Crescent Rose.

"Whoa, she's a beauty." Jaune complements her weapon.

"Yep, and she's also a high-caliber sniper-rifle," Ruby explained.

"Ohh, does she have a name?" Jaune asks. She nodded.

"Her name is Crescent Rose. She's my baby." Ruby responds as she hugs her weapon.

"You made her yourself?" Jaune asks. Ruby nodded. "Nice, a weapon that design and crafted by yourself. I also craft my own weapon."

"Really, can you show me?" Ruby said as her eyes shine with excitement.

Jaune shows off his robotic hand. "I call it the joy buzzer, you can tell what it mainly does from the name itself. It could stun an opponent and it's also has a grappling function." He explains.

"Cool," Ruby said as she drools.

"Umm Ruby,"

"Oh sorry," Ruby apologize as she wipes her drool off. "I'm kinda a weapons geek." She said as her face turns red.

"It's ok," Jaune respond. "I'm also a weapon geek myself. I mean, I have been crafting weapons since I was ten years old." He said as he scratches his head. "I can show you my other weapons if you want?"

"Really," Ruby as her eyes shines with excitement again.

"Yeah, that what friends do, right?" Jaune said. Ruby nodded as they continue walking.

"I guess you're my first friend here in Beacon," Ruby said. "And probably the last, hehe." She awkwardly laughs.

"Don't say that it's only the first day. You probably make some new friend tomorrow. After all, a stranger is friend…you haven't met yet." Jaune looked down as he feels little depressed.

"Umm John, are you ok?" Ruby is concern about him.

"I'm fine Ruby," Jaune respond. "It's just…what my mother used to say before..."

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me. I understand how you feel." Ruby said as they continue walking. "Umm where are we going anyway?" she asks.

Jaune stops and looks around. "Oh fuck, we went the wrong way." He said.

 **"** **SWEAR WORD"** Ruby Comically yelled.

* * *

A few minutes later at the auditorium, Jaune and Ruby made it before the opening speech.

"Hey Ruby, I saved you a spot," Yang yells.

"That's my sister, I better get going. I'll talk to you later John." Ruby said as she left him. But Jaune follows her.

"Hey, sis, who's your friend over there?" Yang asks. Ruby turns and saw Jaune.

"What, you don't remember me?" Jaune sarcastically asks. Yang's eyes widen.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ruby asks.

Before Yang could answer, Jaune respond. "She's tried to beat me last night."

"Yang," Ruby glares at her.

"It's ok Ruby, she didn't land a single punch and I have some fun that night," Jaune said. "I was a really nervous wreck that night until your sister came along."

Yang smirks. "Oh really, do you want to do it again Ladykiller?" she teases him.

"Maybe next week, I'm trying to have a clean slate at least week and I think Miss Goodwitch is still holding that grudge," Jaune said.

"Why, what did you do?" Yang asks. Ruby is also curious about it.

"I read her diary." Jaune calmly respond. Yang and Ruby glare at him. "What?"

"John, that so mean, you shouldn't read somebody else's diary." Ruby scolded him. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"Curiosity I guess," Jaune respond.

Before Ruby scolds him again, another person steps in and yelled at her. **"You!"**

"Aaah, she's back," Ruby said as she jumps into Yang's arms.

Before she could say anything to Ruby, Jaune step in between them. "Excuse me, Miss Schnee, you need to cool off for a sec, you're making a scene." He said.

"Excuse me, who are you exactly?" Weiss asks.

"I'm Johnathan A. Redmann, but you can call me John. And from what I heard, you're also responsible for what happened earlier." Jaune said.

"Excuse me, she bumped into me, then she sneezes at the fire dust that causes an explosion that almost got us killed," Weiss said angrily.

"Hmm, and what made her sneeze in the first place?" Jaune asks. Weiss pauses for a second when she was about to say something but Jaune cut her off. "You wave the fire dust at her face, didn't you?" he asks. Weiss just look at him for a second then nodded. "Well, sound like she's not the only one responsible for what happened, isn't she?"

Weiss just look at him for a second then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I may be accountable for what happened earlier. My apology, it's unprofessional of me to act that way." She apologizes to Ruby.

"Its fine, I'm sorry for bumping into you," Ruby said as she scratches the back of her head.

"Good, now that everything is settled, we should shut up now because the headmaster had been staring at us for a while now," Jaune said as he looks up the stage. Both Ruby and Weiss went pale as they slowly look up the stage. "Sorry for stalling you speech sir." Jaune just casually said.

"Its fine Mr. Redmann, I'm impressed on how you resolved their argument so easily. Maybe you're should choose to be a judge or a lawyer instead of a huntsman." Ozpin said.

"Nah, I'm more an adventurous type of guy," Jaune respond.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was sleeping except for Jaune. He gets up and walks around the school until he saw a girl reading alone as her bow twitches. He walks up to the girl out of curiosity. "Hey," She looks at him. "Your bow is twitching." He said.

Her eyes widen. 'Oh no, did he figure it out? What else does he know? What should I do?' she thought to herself as she nervously keeps looking at him. 'Calm down Blake, even he knows I'm a Faunus, I'm sure he doesn't know everything else, right? I mean, he just met you.' she thought to herself as she covers her face with her book.

"Hey," Jaune call her again. Blake looks at him. "You're Blake Belladonna, right? The daughter of Ghira Belladonna, the former high leader of the White Fang and now chieftain of Menagerie," he casually asks.

She went pale as she heard that. "H-how did you-" "So you are Blake Belladonna." He cut her off.

"In that case, I just have one question," Then he looked at her seriously and a deeper tone. "Are you still in the White Fang?" he asks, as he looks dead serious at her. She just shakes her head as her whole body is shaking in fear. Jaune just gives her death stare for a few minutes then sigh. "Ok, I'll trust you for now." He said as he turns around and walks away. Blake sighs of relief. "Oh, and another thing I like to say." He turns his head back to her. Her whole body twitches. "That bow is your only disguise you have." She nodded. "That's the lamest disguise than a fake mustache." He said with a grin on his face then continues walking.

* * *

The next day Jaune had woken up eaten and was deciding what to wear his eyes fell onto a few things the first was his favorite jacket the lurking legionnaire The Jacket Itself was Blu whilst the undershirt was Red. Grabbing his L'Inspectuer hat

and placing it upon his head and pulling on his shoes he proceeds to the locker room.

Jaune was just looking for his locker. A few minute later, he finally found it but there were two girls blocking his locker.

"Excuse me," Jaune said but they didn't respond as they continue talking. "Excuse me," He said louder.

"What?" Weiss respond. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She asks as she looks at him annoyed.

"Well, I'm trying to get to my locker but you two are kinda in the way," Jaune respond.

"Sorry, we didn't notice," Pyrrha said as they move away.

"It's ok," Jaune said as he walks up and opened his locker. He replaces his robotic hand with another one and grabs The Dead Ringer And the Cloak And Dagger, The Black Rose and The Sharp Dresser and a few other things.

"Oh, and my name is Johnathan A. Redmann and you are?" he asks as he pretending not to know her.

"Wait, you have no clue who you're talking to?" Weiss asks.

"Should I," Jaune lied as he tilts his head to the side.

"She's Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss responds.

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Miss Nikos," Jaune said as he reaches for a handshake to Pyrrha.

"It's nice to meet you too, Johnathan," Pyrrha said as she shakes his hand.

"Please, just call me John," Jaune said with a smile. "So, I overheard that you guys were forming a team, do you mind if I join your team? My guys back home said that I have a potential to become a good leader."

"And what makes you think that you can be on the same team with Pyrrha Nikos?" Weiss asks.

"I don't see why not unless you give me a reason not to," Jaune respond.

"She's top of her class graduated from Sanctum Academy," Weiss said.

"Ok," Jaune casually respond. Weiss was little annoyed by that but she continues on.

"She won the Mistal Regional Tournament four years in a row," Weiss said.

"Let me guess after your two wins the other two forfeit the fight," Jaune said as he looks at Pyrrha.

"Yeah, I haven't fought a really competitive fighter ever since," Pyrrha said.

"And, she became the mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes," Weiss said.

"Never heard of it, I haven't eaten a single cereal in my life," Jaune said. "So why I'm not allowed to team up with her?" he asks.

"After all that you still think can be on the same team with Pyrrha?" Weiss angrily asks.

"It depends on Pyrrha's decision and you have no idea what I'm capable of. Who knows, maybe you'll be just as satisfied with my skills as your sister was." Jaune responds.

Weiss' eyes widen but before she could ask anything, Glynda announces that they need to report to Beacon cliff immediately. "Well, we better get going," Jaune said as he heads to the door.

* * *

At the Beacon cliff, the students are standing on a platform as they overlook the Emerald forest.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin said as he notices that two girls are staring at Jaune.

'I need to know how he knows about my past and where did he get it?' Blake stares at him.

'How did he meet Winter? What did he do to impress her? Or maybe he just lying to impress to get me off guard, either way, I'll get some answer from him." Weiss stares suspiciously at him.

Yang notices that the two girls were staring at him. 'Oh, this is getting interesting,' she grins.

Ruby notices it too and leans closer to Jaune. "What did you do?" She whispers. Jaune just shrugs.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today," Glynda said.

"What? Ohh…" Ruby moaned.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ruby groans as soon as she heard that while Jaune tried to pat her shoulder sympathetically. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years,"

 **"WHAT!"** Ruby yelled in shock.

"After you're partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die." Ozpin said with a heavy amount of seriousness in his voice that made others stumble slightly except for Jaune, he just shrugs it off.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asks. Jaune raises his hand but he ignored it. "Good, now take your positions." And with that, one by one, the student is being launched it into the air.

"So you're just going to ignore me," Jaune said as other students are launching into the air. "Ok, I'm just gonna asks it anyway." Another student is launched into the air. "How did you," only fewer students remain. "Turn two people," the remaining students are launched and only Jaune remain. "Into birds," he said with a grin as he launched into the air.

Ozpin eyes widen. 'How much does he know?' he questions himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, the mercenaries were having a meeting.

"Alright men, that Witch had the White Fang of Vale and on this moment they're preoccupied with whatever they are up to. We should use this opportunity to convince the rest of the White Fang to have an alliance with us before she gets to them first." Soldier said as he slams both of his hand on the table.

"And how can we do that if the White Fang hate us?" Scout asks. "I mean, the last time we met them, they fired at us in a heartbeat."

"That because we killed their associate remember," Spy said.

"Oh right, we killed a lot of them," Scout said. "So, how are we going to do this?" he asks.

"By showing them what Adam did to his fellow Faunus." Miss Pauling said as she passes a file to them. "And our own dust company rival Schnee Dust Company. I sure they are willing to help us if they are that we have a chance to beat the SDC."

"Plus, Saxton Hale had made Menagerie completely habitable and we found some rare ore deposits on that land and they are now starting to export it across the four kingdoms. With that, I don't see why they won't partner up with us." Engineer said.

"Still, we have to move fast. In this upcoming war, we need to get all the help we can get…and we can't let their sacrifice be in vain." Miss Pauling said softly as she looks down and clenches her fists. Everyone went to silent as they remember their fallen comrades.

* * *

 **End**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **and happy holiday**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 – Initiation, Getting to know you.**

* * *

At Emerald forest, Jaune was in a deep thought as he falling. 'Fuck, I don't bring any explosives with me. Oh well, I'll just make do with what I have.' He thought to himself as he grapples his way down at the last minute before he hits the ground. After he lands, he just casually walks to the forest until a pack of Beowolf spotted him. He just smiles at them as he turned them. They all charge at him but Jaune just dodge them as he backstabs them one by one. Meanwhile, Pyrrha saw watching on a high branch of a tree. She is impressed by how calmly he handles those Grimm units the Alpha Beowolf ambushes him and knocks him to a tree. She watches in horror as the Alpha slowly walking toward Jaune unconscious body. She was about to jump and rescue him until the Alpha let out a loud howl as he collapses. Her eyes widen as she sees Jaune appear right behind the dead alpha Beowolf.

"OK, you can come down now," Jaune said as he looks at her.

Pyrrha flinches for a second. 'Wait, he knew I was here?' she thought to herself as she climbed down the tree. "How long did you know I was here and how did you do that?" she asks as she points at the fake Jaune.

Jaune smirk as he shows her the Dead Ringer. "With this thing, it's called a Dead Ringer. Whenever I get damage, it allowed me to cloak for 6.5 seconds and drops a fake corpse of myself. Of course, I modified it a little bit." He explains to her. "Oh, and I notice you from the start. But, my question is, why you just standing there and why you didn't help me?" He asks.

"I…umm…I'm sorry." That the only thing she could think off as she looks down.

"It's fine; you can raise your head now. So partner," Jaune said as he reaches for her hand.

Pyrrha smiles and grabs his hand. "Partner," she said as they shake hands. A few hours later, they were just walking until they stumble upon a cave. They stare at it for a while. "Do you think we should go through?" She asks. Jaune just shrugs as a response. "Maybe, we should go through. What could possibly go wrong?" She said. Jaune just stares blankly at her. "John, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong?" She asks.

"Yes, yes you did," Jaune responds as he nodded.

"Sorry," Pyrrha apologize. "But, I don't see what's wrong. It's not like something bad is going to happen." She said. Jaune stares blankly at her again. " **STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?** " she pouts as she grabs Jaune hand and led him into the cave. A few moments later, she regrets her decision as they're being chased by a Death Stalker.

"You had to say it, don't you?" Jaune said as he runs away from the Death Stalker.

" **IM SORRY!** " Pyrrha apologizingly yelled as she runs away from the Death Stalker too.

A few hours later,

"Phew…I think…we lost him." Jaune said as he trying to catch his breath. "Man, if I only bring some of my heavy weapons or some of my explosives, maybe we can take him."

"Hey John, is that the temple that headmaster Ozpin is talking about?" Pyrrha asks as she pointed at north.

Jaune looks at where she pointing at and saw an abandoned temple and two familiar faces. "Yep, and we're not the only one," Jaune said as he saw a Ruby falling from the sky. "Pyrrha, what is your semblance?" he asks.

"Polarity, why do you ask?" Pyrrha asks.

Jaune pointed at the girl who still falling. "Can you throw me at her?" He asks. Pyrrha nodded and throw Jaune into the air but she accidentally throws him too hard. He manages to catch her but they crash into a tree.

"Ouch…oh hey John, thank you for saving me," Ruby said as she hanging upside down at the tree.

"No problem," Jaune said as he scratches his head. Then two more people appear, one of them is riding an Ursa while the other is trying to keep up with her. He chuckles. "Man, I remember my first time riding a Grimm with Soldier." He said as he remembering something. "Hey Ruby, where's your partner?" he asks. She was about to answer until they heard a loud scream. They look up and saw another girl falling. He sighs as he gets up and ready to jump. "I'll get her," he said as he jumps and catches her in his arms.

"Nice catch ladykiller," Yang tease them while Jaune still holding Weiss like a princess.

"Don't be jealous Yang. Just remember how I hold you at the club." Jaune teases her.

Yang blushes a little. "Whoa there, don't play with me John or you'll regret it." She said in a slightly threatening tone.

"Ouch, I'm hurt. You know, that was my first time dancing with a Goddess like you in my life. On that night leave a mark on my heart." Jaune responds flirtatiously.

Yang blushes heavily as she faces away from Jaune. 'Calm down Yang, he just flirting with you. He didn't mean it, right?' she thought to herself while Jaune still holding Weiss.

"Can you stop flirting and put me down," Weiss said in a hushed tone.

"Oh sorry," Jaune apologetically said as he put her down gently. Than a Death Stalker bust out of the forest. "Oh great, he catches up with us." He said sarcastically. Then they heard a loud screech from a Nevermore. "Ok, now things get bad to worst."

"What should we do?" Ruby asks.

"Our objective is to retrieve the relics and go-" "That won't work." Jaune cut Pyrrha off.

"They'll just catch up with us if we run," Jaune explain.

"So what should we do then?" Weiss asks.

Jaune thinks for a second as he looks around. "We split them up; we have a chance if they are apart than taking them both at the same time." He said. "Ruby, you take Weiss, Blake, and your sister and lead the Nevermore to the cliff while we take care of that Death-Stalker from here."

"And what makes you thi-" "Don't argue with me, Schnee. This is our only chance to survive this, so just do what I say, take the relic and go." Jaune cut Weiss off in a serious tone. Weiss saw speechless, she can tell from the looks in his eye that he is dead serious. They grab the relics and split up. Ruby and the others are leading the Nevermore to the cliff while Jaune and the rest of them trying to get the Death Stalker attention.

"Ok, you umm…." Jaune trails off as he looks at the guy in green.

"Ren," he calmly responds.

"Alright, Ren, you and Pyrrha will go melee while me and umm…" Jaune looks at the energetic girl in pink.

" **NORA!** " she yelled.

"Right, while Nora and I cover you," Jaune said as they prepare for battle. They nodded. "Alright, **LET'S BREAK SOME LEGS!** " He shouted. Nora's eyes beam in excitement as they charge at the Grimm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin and Glynda are watching them from a tablet.

"Sir, I think we should bring him for questioning and forces him to tell us everything he knows," Glynda suggested.

"I don't think it would be wise to provoke Mister Redmann, but we should keep a closer eye on him," Ozpin said as they watch how Jaune lead the battle. "I must say, he has a very talented leadership. His judgment on how they should handle their situation is very impressive and his combat skills are similar to a veteran huntsman."

"I agree on that one sir. His skills are not only qualified him as a huntsman, I read more of his file and he is overqualified in other fields. I wonder if that's her reason why she wants to get rid of him." Glynda said.

"Maybe," Ozpin think for a second. "If she is, then we have to make sure to not make an enemy of him." He said as they continue watching.

* * *

Back at Beacon, after Ozpin is announcing their Teams. Team JNPR and Team RWBY went to their respective dorm.

"Ok, I know you guys are probably tired, but now we are a team, I like to know you guys better," Jaune said.

"Ok, but can short. I'm so tired. Let's just say our name, our like, and dislike." Nora suggested.

"Sure, you go first," Jaune respond.

"Ok, I'm Nora Valkyrie, and I like sloth and pancake, but I don't like waffles. They are **EVIL!** " Nora shouts. Then she hugs Ren. "And this is Ren, he likes tea and meditating. He dislikes people who steal or insulted his cooking. And we are the closest friend, we're always together, but not together-together." She blushes a little. Jaune and Pyrrha look at her in disbelief as they think its BS. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks while Ren just sigh.

"Ok," Jaune claps his hand. "Who's next?"

"Umm, you guys can skip me. Nora already said everything about me." Ren said.

"Ok, Pyrrha, do you want to give it a go?" Jaune asks.

"I don't know, you guys probably know me already," Pyrrha said.

"Everything about you from a magazine, news, and tabloid doesn't count. We want to hear it from you, right guys?" Jaune said. Ren nodded while Nora shouted "Yeah" as she fist pump the air. "And, as your leader, I command you to state your name, likes, and dislike."

Pyrrha just sigh. "Ok, you already know my name, so can we skip it and just go to my like and dislike, if its that ok?" she asks. Nora gives her a thumbs up while Jaune and Ren nodded. "Ok, my dislikes are racist and bullies and my likes are…umm." She tilts her head down and blushes. "I like to make some friends."

"Why, don't you have any friend back home?" Nora asks. Pyrrha just awkwardly looks away.

"I guess, it's not easy to make friends or even talk with everyone without putting you on a pedestal, huh," Jaune said. Pyrrha nodded. "Well, you have us now." Pyrrha looks at him. "I mean, we're already friends, right guys?"

"Right, fearless leader," Nora said as she hugs her while Ren just nodded.

Pyrrha smile as she hugs Nora back. "Thank you guys, and I hope we can still be friends after we graduate." She said.

"Of course we will, right guys," Nora said as she hugs her tighter. Ren and Jaune nodded.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn," Jaune said as he sits down. "Ok, first my name really isn't Johnathan A. Redmann; it's just an alias that I'll be using while I'm here in Vale. So you'll be addressing me with that name or just call me John." He said. They were surprised to hear that. "Oh, I forgot. Can you keep this between us? If I'm going to be your leader for four years and your friend, I won't hold back any information about me. So please, everything you hear, just keep is between us." He said. The room is filled with a heavy atmosphere.

"Sure John, you can trust us." Pyrrha breaks the ice.

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on Nora," Ren said.

"Hey, I can keep a secret!" Nora said as she pouts. Jaune smile at them. "So, what's your real name?" she asks.

"Jaune Arc," Jaune respond.

"Wait, you're an Arc?" Pyrrha asks.

"You know something Pyrrha?" Ren asked her.

"Well, I heard that the Arc's were family of warrior until…" Pyrrha stop as she notices Jaune clenching his fists. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Pyrrha," Jaune said as he took a deep breath. "Can we not talk about my family? I know I said 'I won't hold back any information', but it's just…."

"Its fine, plus, we're just saying our like and dislike," Nora said.

"Thank you," Jaune said then he claps his hand. "Ok, my like are weapon crafting and my dislike are… I guess maybe people how's considered my enemy." He said as he shrugs. He stood up and walk to the door. "You guys go ahead and sleep, I have something to do."

"Are you ok John?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yes, I'm fine, and if you want, you can use my real name if we're alone," Jaune said as he leaves. Pyrrha smile as she blushes. Nora notices it as she planning to tease her later.

* * *

A few hours later, at the vault deep beneath the Beacon Academy tower, Jaune walk out the elevator. He walks up to a woman confined in a machine.

"Hello Amber," Jaune greet the woman as he puts both of his hands on top of her. He prepares his medical stuff. "We will be getting to know each other." He used his semblance at her. A white aura goes all over her body. "And now, it's time to wake up."

Suddenly her eyes open and she trying to catch her breath. She looks around then looks at Jaune confuse. "W-where am I?" she asks.

"We're at Beacon," Jaune respond. "Or beneath Beacon Academy to be specific." He said as he put on his stethoscope. "I'll ask you a few questions, but for now, just relax while I'll run a few tests on you." He said as he holding a clipboard.

"Why should I trust you?" She asks in a threatening tone.

Before he could answer, the elevator door opened and Glynda walks out of it furiously while Ozpin follows. "Young man, you better have good explanation…" she trails off as she saw the maiden is awake.

"Amber," Ozpin said as his eyes widen.

Jaune smirk as he walks up to them. "Well, maybe I should let you guys handle this. After all, she's your responsibility." He said as he gives Glynda a clipboard. He yawns as he walks up to the elevator. "You're welcome by the way," He said as he turns around with a smug look on his face.


	8. Note

hey, this isn't an update. I'm typing on my phone coz my PC broke so I won't be uploading until my PC fix or I have to get a new one. Which will take long coz I'm unemployed. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	9. an

Good news, I got my laptop fix!

but, that doesn't mean I'll be uploading soon due to my work schedule.

I'll be rewriting some of my work, put one on hold, and finish one before doing the rest.

rewriting:

\- Meet the Jack of all merc

\- Let's watch multiverse

\- We were, We are, We will

on hold :

-Knight of the Wind

planning to finish

-A Golden Dragon Drunken Marriage


End file.
